Kafaru’s Guide to Writing Naruto FanFiction
by Kafaru
Summary: This is a Guide for those of you who want to write a Naruto FanFic but dont know how or not to good at it. It will show you many things from Writing to reveiwing Naruto fanfics. If you need help on Naruto fanfics come here!
1. Beginners welcome TO Naruto Fanfiction

Kafaru's Guide to Writing Naruto Fan-Fiction.

Chapter One: The Basics of Fiction.

Let's talk Fan-Fiction. A fiction story that revolves around a popular series written by fans. I however am here to talk about a certain series that has many Fanfics, Naruto. Naruto has got MANY fan-fictions from rates K to Mature. However there are some people who don't know how to write one or aren't to good at it. That's Why I pen-name Kafaru am here to show you how to make a hopefully good Naruto Fic. But first we need the basics of story writing.

This is a list and definitions of what is or not needed for Stories.

Plot: A brainstorm of what will happen and what's going on in the story

Setting: A Time and Place of when and where the story will start.

Theme: A theme is what might happen occasionally in a story like Death, Romance, or Humor.

Protagonist: The Character that the story is centered around. An example would be Uzumaki Naruto

Antagonist: the Centered Character's enemy. Example, Sasuke, Orochimaru and so fourth

Climax: The BIGGEST event in the story

Internal conflict: an Ultimate decision that might/will change a character's life

External Conflict: Kinda hard to describe but it would be like Naruto Vs The village's hatred for him and how he deals with it.

Resolution: A resolve of the problem or ending of the story.

Or if you're like me you just start writing away and get ideas as you go along.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

You will need:

A brain

A imagination

Music(A definite for me)

And some ideas

Someone or something to help you fix and Check your spelling and Grammar errors.

Now that we have that out of the way let me show something so that you can do this too. When writing a story always start a new paragraph after the fifth/sixth sentence and ALWAYS start a new paragraph when some starts to speak, Heres an Example.

Naruto ran towards his team with great joy.

"Hey Guys!" Naruto called out to the three ninja.

That is what you should do so people don't get confused when reading, because there are people who just leave GIANT clumps of sentences put together. Though that may not be their fault because sometimes FF gets a little screwy with the documents.

Now let's start part one with inspiration.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Part 1. Inspiration._

Okay so some people may want to know how or where I get my Ideas well, they just pop up when I'm doing something. For instance when I made _Naruto The Sk8er Boy _I was actually typing out a script for a comic I wanted to do but ended up turning it into a story instead. _Of the Legends _was inspired by a song called _Chosen One _from _Pokemon 2000. _And my latest Fanfic _The True Meaning to Care _was inspired by another Naruto Fic called _IGNORANCE._

So for coming up with ideas listen to music, read some other stories, and maybe watch some movies and stuff.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Part 2. Story Genres._

Heres a list of Genres and some that aren't in the actual List with definitions.

Action: Many parts with fights and possibly other things.

Adventure: This is when a Character goes to a place to retrieve an object or something probably written from the start all the way to finish without skipping everything (Meaning that they don't suddenly set foot and a paragraph later they're there. Skipping a day or two probably wont matter)

Angst: A person either angry with them self or another person or many people.

AU: Alternate Universe, When we re-write our own version a story to the way we like it. A Couple great examples would be **Dragon Man 180's** _Naruto The Kitsune Hanyou_and **Neokenshin's **_A new life in a new land_This also includes High School fics and modern day fics.Also the way I see it is that everyone practically makes a AU without knowing because we're writing something around the same timelines as the series.

Bashing: Where you bash a character either for the fun of it or you just don't like them much. A good example would be **The Fifth Rider of Armageddon****'s **_Hell Sharingan _which has Sakura bashing in it. This would also include Mary-Sue bashing which we will get to in the next chapter.

Crossover: AKA X-Over where the series meet another series or more and a great example would be **RasenganFin****'s** _Hinata's Guardian_ where Naruto goes into many dimensions of different series and even into **Neokenshin's **_A new life in a new land_story. And another great example would be **Andrew Joshua Talon****'s** _Key Through the Heart _which is a Naruto Kingdom Hearts mix and Naruto is a Key bearer.

Fantasy: Okay this would be where I shine in defining. A story where something Magical happens to a character or more this would go very well with Adventure and Romance. Maybe a Fairy or person from another world goes into the hero's realm looking for the chosen one(s). Or in my favorite type of series Mahou Shoujo or Shoujo where someone is really a magical being.

General: I really can't define this maybe more than two genres put together.

Humor: Like I need to define this an Omake is a sub category to this.

Omakes: A Funny outtake of the original story.

Hurt/comfort: Or possibly Fluff another of my favorites. This is when a character is upset and another comforts them.

Oneshot: A story that's only a chapter long.

Romance: A story about two characters having feelings for each other and eventually tell each other that they love them and it goes well with many other genres but not all unless you good at pulling it off and here a some Sub Categories.

Yaoi/Yuri:

A homosexuality romance. I'm not to good at explaining these two but I have read some Yaoi but I don't write it.

Harem/reverse Harem:

One of types I extremely don't like except for some but this would mean a character having many girls/men as their lovers and threesomes don't count. But this would also go into homosexual Harems as well.

Song-Fics: Basically a fiction when the character starts to sing and start to remember some stuff.

If anyone wants to PM me for extra Genres I didn't put in I'll be sure to put them in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tips & Hints to this chapter's guide.

Okay for those of you who want to write a story and you have the plot already but don't know how to type/write it well heres what I do. I imagine it animated in my head what's going on and why, and type it out that way.

For Spelling and Grammar you could have a beta reader or ask someone on your story account to check it over for you but be sure to credit them for helping you.

If you copy some parts of a story or use someone's idea please credit that said writer because if you don't you'll piss off _allot_ of people and that could get you banned from FF.

When you have an idea and don't want to forget it, do what I do and type it down. I have a list of ideas and stories on my computer so I don't forget them.

Next time on Kafaru's Guide to Writing Naruto Fan-Fiction. _Let's Talk Clans and Family, Creating OCs, and more AU._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Credits: Heres the stories I mention and if you want you could read them but I'll tell you that these are WAY too good to miss out on.

Key Through the Heart by: Andrew Joshua Talon

Hell Sharingan by: The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

Hinata's Guardian by: RasenganFin

A new life in a new land Neokenshin

Naruto The Kitsune Hanyou by:Dragon Man 180


	2. Let’s Talk Clans, Family, creating Ocs A

Kafaru's Guide to Writing Naruto Fan-Fiction. 

Chapter Two: Let's Talk Clans, Family, creating Ocs And More AU. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay so this chapter is all about Ocs and AU's. A part where some or most authors are bad at. I'll be having a special guest when we get to the AU part of OCs, So Let's get Started.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

We'll Talk about Mary Sues and Gary Stues first since this chapter is about how not to make one unintentionally.

A Mary Sue Gary Stue is a God like powered OC who is unbelievably beautiful and every Character wants to be with them or be their friend. They are described with poetic words such as lush, raven black, and flowing locks. It's probably okay to describe them like this in certain parts of the fiction like maybe they at a dance or wearing some fancy clothes to some festival.

Now it's okay to get into some detail like: They had dark blue eyes and light brown hair that went to their waist:

But if it's written like this: They had dark blue eyes that looked like they could stare into ones soul and light brown hair that flowed beautifully down to their waist: Then we have a problem.

They might have like 50 summons which some aren't even normal like a Unicorn or Phoenix summon. Have many talents and like learn things in 0.5 seconds. The Talents to me would be fine as long as they're not also uber ninja or fighters. Like they can have many talents that aren't related to ninja terms so I think that would be fine if it isn't a High school fic.

Then there is Canon Sues. These are actual Characters that have god like powers and what not. But these are actually fun to read. Now I'll be telling you about what clans are common and which are un common.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heres a List of Clans.

**Uchiha: **

You have to have a very good reason to why the OC is alive but some people will go with the they had a mission that night which is a good reason but for a teenager near Sasuke's age you could say that their parents ran away to a different village when they were young.

**Hyuga: **

This one is easy because unlike the Uchiha the Hyugas weren't murdered. So the reason doesn't have to be good unless they aren't from the village. For instance I have a character that is a Hyuga but wasn't raised in the Clan, his mother had run away from the village and married a dragon creature. So that's a good way to explain some stuff.

**Nara: **

This one is alsoeasy. Since the other clans aren't as uptight as the Hyuga it would be easier to say they left the village as well. Maybe the OC has or made some original clan jutsu that they are going to give to their clan.

**Yamanaka: **

An interesting clan that uses jutsu that goes into other people's minds.

**Akimichi: **

I have seen an OC from this clan and it was cool. Be sure to add the Akimichi features unless they are a special case like they can eat like an Akimichi but still have a small structure because of their metabolism.

**Abrume: **

The Silent Clan which uses bugs. I have yet to see an OC from this clan.

**Inuzuka: **

This one would be fun to have an OC about and what dog they have.

**Original & Mixed Clans: **

Now this one would be kinda hard. What's the Clan's Ability/Bloodline and where is this clan located at? Mixed clans would be like a Nara & Hyuga mix or a Hyuga/Uchiha mix with possibly both bloodlines. The appearance of the character important too. Does the character have the structures of an Uchiha and the Eyes of a Hyuga or the other way around? This is something you'll need to think about. I have another character who is a Hyuga & Uchiha and she has 50 of the abilities of both bloodlines and her eyes are the color of a Hyuga's but the comas are the red color of the Sharingan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Now that I've told you about those Clans let's talk Family for those who don't have a clan.

Kakashi having a relative could be possible, a sibling you'll have to think. If the Sibling is older or a twin that's fine a younger one you'll have to think about as well unless the age gap isn't too big.

Naruto could be VERY possible unless it's a younger sibling since his parents died, unless in your fiction they're alive. A cousin is also possible as well as a twin/or more born the same day as him or older siblings.

Iruka will be kinda tough be sure to have a damn good reason for why they're alive and stuff.

The Sand Siblings would be rather interesting to see how that works out. Maybe they have cousin they've never met or one of them has a twin.

Sakura, Lee, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and other characters like them is EXTREMLY possible nuff said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay I will now start the AU part before I introduce our guest star. This however will be very short.

An AU OC is like a Character that you put into the original timeline(s) Like instead of Naruto just being alone all his life he could have relative he lives with or someone he lives with. Or Sasuke wasn't the only survivor of the Clan. Just simply see where the OC will be in and see where it goes from their.

And now will you give a round of applause to AU Naruto fanfiction writer who wrote _A New Life in a New Land_, special guest NeoKenshin! He will be answering questions I had asked him.

Q: who was it that inspired you to make Naruto Fanfics?

A: Well it all really happened after my girlfriend broke up with me. For about two months I was feeling really down and didn't know what to do. Well while I was reading a Megaman.EXE fic called "RockmanEXE: The College Years" found on the Rockman.EXE Online Forums. Well for some reason the forum wouldn't allow it to continue to be updated, so the author had a link to the story on While I was here I decided to look up some Naruto stories, since I was actually watching an episode of Naruto on TV at the time. I'm not sure what it was, but there was a story with Naruto and Hinata together, so I looked up that category a little more. That's where I found the fic that inspired me, Dragon Man 180's "_Naruto the Kitsune Hanyou_". When I started reading it, I simply loved the story. I could almost picture the world he created, and it was amazing. What really got me started was how he was basically doing the actual Naruto Story, but with a twist. That was when I decided to write my own story.

Q: How was Kasumi created? A: Kasumi was created from an idea of a non anime story I wrote a few years ago. It was also where I had the idea for the Illumina Gems. I took the Illumina Gem idea, and combined it with a character similar to Naruto, but from another world. Since Naruto pretty much struggled through life, I'd do the same for Kasumi, except she wasn't hated. She just wanted a family. After I put her in the Naruto Universe, she just easily blended in and became a part of the world.

Q: Where did you get your idea for New Life in a New Land?

A: My idea stemmed from both Dragon Man 180's fic, and my own non anime fic called "Guardians of Illumina". I took the idea from my story, but used his idea of doing an alternate Naruto storyline. Plus I liked the idea of how he made Naruto into a Kitsune Hanyou, so I figure Kasumi would have looked good as well.

Q: If you were to write a Fic where you had an OC who was an Uchiha how would you explain why the Character wasn't killed in the massacre?

A: Actually, I have a character similar. She's not an OC, but Mikoto sort of falls into that category. But if it was a created Uchiha, I'd probably have them on a mission the night of the massacre, so they would have never died that night.

Q: How do you feel about Mary sues?

A: They're ok, but in some cases their perfection takes away the depth of the story. I know when I first started writing, I didn't know too much about them. Actually Kasumi almost turned into one until I got a review about them. I had kept writing the story from her viewpoint, but then began to write from other viewpoints, until I moved to third person. Also I was focusing on Kasumi instead of Naruto and all the other characters, but after that review, and after reading a few more stories, I learned how to steer her away from the Mary Sue trait, and she became unique while not overshadowing anyone.

Q: If someone were to turn your fic into a Doujinshi how would you feel? A: I dunno. It might be interesting to see how it plays out. If it came out good, then I might keep reading. Q: How do you feel about NarutoxHarem fics?

A: Honestly, I think they're very unique. Though some of the extreme cases like the Jounin females(Anko, Kurenai, etc...) maybe take it over the edge a little. But seeing the different personality changes out of all the other girls and how they'd all react to falling in love with Naruto gives those type of fics some unique flair.

Q: How do you feel about a Male character who turns out to be a girl fic?

A: Oh I'll definitely read those kind of stories. I'm a big Ranma 1/2 fan, so that's why I like those kind of stories. Plus it brings out a completely different side of the character that the change occurs.

Q: If you were to read a story created by a beginner and they had accidentally created a Mary-Sue what would you advice them to do? A: Well, I'd give the same advice given to me. Don't let your OC overshadow the actual story characters. Also, make them more human. Give them weaknesses and flaws, but have them work on overcoming those in time. That will not only help make your character more unique, but it will also make it more uniform as well.

Q: How do you feel about Cannon Sakura in pre-time skip A: I never really paid too much attention to normal Sakura, because I actually liked pre-time skip Tenten and Hinata better, mostly since I use their characters in the Naruto Video Games. Though I didn't like how even though Naruto would do anything for her, she always turned him down, or looked down on him. Though Shippuuden Sakura was way different. She's actually become a good character now since she's grown up and become more mature. Q: If Masashi Kishimoto wanted to use your fic for his Manga what would be your reply?

A: Ok, the calm me would be honored that he would want to use my work, while the person that loves all that is gaming/anime/whatever would be jumping off the walls and running around ecstatically! Then I'd probably hit the floor like Hinata did when Naruto's face came within inches of her face.

Q: Do you have any advice for beginners in writing Fanfics or just Fiction stories? A: Write from your heart. Don't care if people say your story stinks. It's Your story and you do what you want with it. And don't get down if someone Says they don't like your story. Not all people will like your work, but the ones that do will want you to keep writing and writing. And who knows, maybe someday a new reader will see your story, and use it as inspiration to create a fic of their own. (Claps hands for NeoKenshin) That's some good advice right there!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Now to see if your character is a Mary Sue or not go to Wikipedia and they'll have some links to a Mary sue limiter test. Be sure to type Mary Sue into the Search box to find it though.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Next Chapter will be about plots, Crossovers and even more AU!!


End file.
